Beautiful
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Claire never felt beautiful until now. KC/Claire.


**Beautiful**

**KC/Claire**

Claire Edwards crossed her legs and ducked her head down. She couldn't deal with how Pricipal Shepherd acted as if she was a freak just because she was smart. Not only that but people were bullying her. She knew she would never be pretty or popular like her sister and she tried to not care what people thought of her,but it was hard. When you are in highschool you were expected to act a certain way,look a certain way,and dress a certain way. None of which she did.

When she got to this school,she had been prepared to just do her work. She wasn't there to make friends or worry about boys. It wasn't like she had time for them anyway. Not if she wanted to be a really good student. But then,she met KC. Unlike other boys who were full of testosterone and complete and total idiots...KC wasn't. He was smart and sweet yet sarcastic. It had suprised her considering how he looked and dressed. But she supposed that it was true that you couldn't judge a book by it's cover,you had to look inside.

She groaned when she heard the mean laughter behind her and she ran to her locker,falling against it and sobbing hard. How could people be so cruel?

KC had exited the cafeteria when Claire had run out. Derek Haig,an older boy had been calling Claire names all day,by what Alli had told him and Principal Shepherd had insulted her. It made him angry that anyone could be so awful to her just because she was a little different. After telling off Derek,he went to find Claire.

She was leaning back against her locker and he could immediatly tell that she had been crying. He walked over to her slowly and slid down beside her.

She popped her head up from her knees and turned her head tolook at him. Her blue eyes were red and swollen from crying and her whole face was flushed,strands of hair were sticking to her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked harshly,immediatly putting up a wall around herself and looking away from him.

It didn't faze him that she would do that and he immediatly scooted closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "What happened?" He asked her softly.

Claire stared at him in disbelief. "You mean you don't know what a freak everyone believes I am?" She said sarcastically,wincing at how awful she was behaving. He was only being his kind and caring self and she pratically bit his head off for it. "I'm sorry. It's just I know I am weird and I know that I'm not pretty. I just wish people didn't hassle me about it all the time. I mean...I will never be Darcy. I have accepted that. I just wish other people would too."

"So you want to be a carbon copy of everyone else? You want to talk like them,act like them,wear your hair like them? I like that you aren't like everyone else. It makes you more...human. You don't need to be someone your not. Your beautiful,your strong,your intelligant,your beautiful because of your imperfections." KC said sweetly,meaning every word that spilled from his lips.

Claire raised her head up from his shoulder to look at him. "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked,afraid that she had misheard him and was making a full of herself.

KC nodded,his other hand moving to brush the hair from her face and stroke her smooth,wet cheek,wiping away the last of her tears. "I have thought you were beautiful from the moment I saw you." He said shyly,unknowingly looking at her lips.

Claire's lips curved in a smile and she saw his eyes were fixed on her lips. Impulsively,she leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips. She pulled away softly and looked at the suprised look that was on his face. She let out a soft giggle. "Thank you KC." she said sincerly,resting her head in the crook of his neck. She was so amazed at how beautiful KC made her feel. With him,she didn't have to care what other people thought about her. She could just be herself and he accepted her flaws and all. It was a beautiful type of love. And she knew that it was something she could always count on.


End file.
